A Second Blessing
by Reincarnations
Summary: Jennifer Pierce believed her life was crazy when she discovered she, her sister, and father had powers. Jen finally started accepting her powers when two mysterious teenagers suddenly arrived to turn her life into a chaotic storm. She vaguely recognizes them, but is unsure from where. The handsome teenage boy asks the same question in hopes of making her remember: what's her name?


**So . . . **

**I'm not sure how many will read this since one category has less than fifteen stories for it and only four for crossovers. Hopefully someone will enjoy this story because of my unique idea. **

**This story takes place in the middle of season two of "**_**Black Lightning**_**", but after the events of "**_**Descendants 3".**_** I had this idea when I watched the first season of the TV series, but then watched season two to get more information on Jennifer's and Khalil's relationship. Of course, I changed some events to better fit the story idea.**

**Now, I'm not entirely familiar with "**_**Black Lightning"**_**, even though I binged watched two seasons—twenty-nine episodes—within a week. There may be a couple technical things that I get wrong, so please let me know kindly and I will correct it to the best of my ability.**

**I will say that not many things happen in this chapter since I'm basically explaining the changes in events. I really do want to continue this story, so be sure to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own "**_**Descendants**_**" or "**_**Black Lightning"**_**.**

* * *

"_A blessing from God."_

_That is how my powers and others are described._

_Originally, I believed it was a curse from the Devil, as this was something I never wanted._

_In fact, I wanted to rid myself of these powers._

_It took some time for me to fully appreciate this gift—_

_Like it took time to realize I was given another, unexpected blessing._

_The journey to the discovery begins when two familiar students began their first day at Garfield High School._

* * *

On a completely normal day—well, as normal as it could be for a Pierce family member—Jennifer Pierce had been riding in the passenger seat of her sister's vehicle when an unusual sight caught her eye in the school's parking lot. To be fair, it was partially strange because she's never seen those teenagers before.

Or, so she believed at the time.

Another factor was how the two teenagers—a girl about fourteen and a boy about seventeen or possibly eighteen—standing by the school's entrance interacted with one another. They were playfully pestering one another like any kind of siblings would do. The girl would poke the boy's side or arm every few moments, while the boy would tug on her shoulder length curly hair when she wasn't looking. Both would laugh whenever caught in their act by the other. It was quite a touching sight that warmed Jennifer's heart—

Though she knew that the boy and girl weren't truly siblings since he was white, and she was black.

Now, don't get her wrong. Jennifer knows that just because two people don't have the same skin color doesn't mean they aren't siblings. Although they appeared to have that kind of relationship, it looked more like a younger sister pestering her older sister's boyfriend, _if _that girl even has a sister.

The pretty girl had medium brown skin about the same shade as Jennifer's, dark chocolate brown eyes, and curly dark red hair with brown at the roots. Although the girl wore one of the usual Garfield female uniforms, she wore a green and purple headband in her hair to somewhat show off her wicked fashion sense.

As for the boy . . . there was a _lot_ that Jennifer could say about him. He was tall, light-skinned brawny guy with dark brown hair that almost looked black. The dark shadows around his eyes brought out the brightness in his blue eyes, making him even more attractive than he already was. Despite wearing the standard male Garfield uniform, his black fingerless gloves, dark brown boots, and gold skull ring made him look edgy—almost like he was trying to show everyone he was a bad boy; someone you didn't want to mess with.

While her sister, Anissa, drove pass the entrance to look for a parking spot, Jennifer accidentally locked gazes with the handsome white boy. A small smirk wormed its way onto his face, causing Jennifer's heart to skip a beat for some strange reason. Why is he looking at her that way . . .?

"So!" Anissa began abruptly, forcing Jennifer to break her stare-down with the stranger to advert her attention to her sister. "How are you feeling being back after being home-schooled?"

"Calm," Jennifer commented offhandedly as she looked into the rear-view mirror to catch a glimpse of that mysterious boy again. "That's all I can be, so I don't lose control of my powers; so I can prove to Dad that this wasn't a mistake."

"You'll be fine," Anissa reassured with a small smile as she finally parked the vehicle, so they were now facing the school entrance. "Just remember to take deep breaths whenever you feel annoyed, agitated, aggressive—"

"Speaking of aggressive . . ." Jennifer trailed off as she gestured with her chin to the boy, who had his attention back on the spunky, young girl with him. "Who are they?"

Turning her head, Anissa raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Not sure," she admitted as she leaned back in the driver's seat. "They must be new students. I haven't seen them before."

Jennifer narrowed her eyes in concentration. "I think I have," she claimed with a tilt of her head. "But . . . I can't remember where."

"Maybe last night when we were on patrol?" Anissa suggested as she began grabbing her school bags. "Maybe your therapist, Perenna, can help you with that. Right now, you need to focus on getting back on track with school."

After she collected her possessions, Anissa adverted her back to her sister with a soft sigh. "Will you be okay," she wondered carefully, "if students pick on you because of Khalil?"

_Khalil Payne._

He was Jennifer's first, real boyfriend until a certain incident occurred. They had attended a peaceful, protesting march which quickly turned violent when a villain shot the reverend. The bullet went through the man's shoulder and into Khalil, striking his spine. He and Jennifer got into an argument that resulted in them breaking up.

Although Khalil lost his ability to walk, a man named Tobias Whale paid for a procedure to place a metal spine in the teenager's back to help walk again. In doing so, poison began flowing Khalil's veins. Tobias decided to use that poison as a weapon, giving Khalil gauntlets that shoot out venomous darts that immobilizes or numbs the target on contact. A month or so after surgery, Khalil—or 'Painkiller'—attacked Garfield High School to draw out the superhero Black Lightning—who just happened to be Jennifer's father—for Tobias to kill, which is another issue that will be talked about later.

After failing Tobias for a second time, Khalil visited Jennifer in fear of his life, resulting in the two of them running away. Although Tobias original sent an assassin to bring in Khalil, Tobias realized the teenager was vital for a plan he wanted to commit, which would never happen if Khalil was killed. So, the assassin—Giselle Cutter—gave Khalil a message. If he returned willingly, he wouldn't be killed _and _Tobias would spare Jennifer's life. The albino even claimed that he would allow Khalil to visit his 'queen' once a week with no questions asked.

Those visits only lasted a month before Khalil and Jennifer got into an argument. Khalil had another outburst of anger, which was worse than it ever had been before. It made Jennifer fear that the next outburst would cause bodily harm to her. They mutually agreed to put their relationship on hold so Khalil could work on his anger management. To keep himself on Tobias's good side, Khalil limited the visits to once every two weeks so he could focus on being loyal to the albino for the time being.

"I'll be fine," Jennifer promised with a soft, unconvincing sigh. "Although I'm not one to run for help, I'll go to Dad if anyone bullies me."

"I'll keep an ear out in case any rumors form," Anissa reassured before she sighed herself. "Though, I don't think it'll do much good since I won't be working for long."

That's right . . .

When Painkiller attacked the school, Anissa was nowhere in sight. However, she was actually helping Black Lightning fight against the villains that invaded as the persona 'Thunder', but no one can know that so her identity can remain a secret. As repercussions for supposedly not being present during the crisis, Anissa would be terminated from her teaching position once a replacement was found, which was rumored to be in one month.

Jennifer adverted her attention back to the mysterious boy, who was laughing at something the mystery girl said or did.

"You know . . ." Jennifer trailed off as she allowed a smile to grace her lips. "He _is_ handsome, seems loving, and looks like my type."

Anissa raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You mean the type that would make Mom and Dad have a heart attack? Not to sound prejudice, but they will be surprised if you suddenly date a white guy, especially one that reminds them of Khalil—"

"No," Jennifer interrupted as she leaned back in the car seat. "Something is telling me that he's nothing like Khalil. The longer I look at him, the more I feel that I know him. It's the same for that girl, but she reminds me of, well . . . _me_."

Anissa gave the unnamed girl a once-over before shaking her head slightly. "I do see the resemblance," she admitted. "Maybe she's a long-lost cousin or something. Either way, we need to get going. You don't want to be late on your first day back at school."

Huffing in annoyance, Jennifer reluctantly climbed out of her sister's vehicle to begin her first day of school. Once she closed the car door, the mystery girl perked up at seeing her, running to Jennifer despite the boy yelling at her to come back. By the time Jennifer turned around, the girl was standing right in front of her.

"Hi!" The girl greeted with an over-energetic smile. "You're pretty."

She smiled sheepishly at Anissa, who was watching the girl in amusement. "Sorry," the girl apologized. "You're pretty too, but she's just so beautiful!"

Anissa chuckled at the young girl's behavior. "It's alright." She smiled at Jennifer. "Looks like you have a not-so-secret admirer, Jen."

Chuckling as well, Jennifer smiled at the girl while she beamed up at her. "So, Miss Froggie?" Jennifer wondered as her smile grew a little wider. "What's your name?"

"Celia!" she announced perkily. "Celia Marie. It's my first day at Garfield, though I'll only be here for a month. You see, my daddy is letting me stay with my boss until he finishes his business here, then I'll be going back to the prep school."

Jennifer tilted her head curiously. "Your boss?"

"She means my foster father."

Heart skipping a beat once again, Jennifer adverted her gaze up to see the mystery teenager standing before her. She thought he was handsome before, but hearing his accent would have made her swoon if she wasn't in public.

"Sorry about Celia," he apologized, not realizing that his smirk-like smile made Jennifer lose her breath. "She's known to get excited about little things."

"Look at them!" Celia gestured to the sisters. "How can I not be excited about their beauty?"

Snickering slightly, he admitted, "She is right about that." His smile grew as he locked eyes with Jennifer. "You are beautiful."

Jennifer lost her breath once again while Anissa looked as though she was refraining from teasing her little sister. Meanwhile, the boy held out his hand in greeting. "Harry Doherty," he introduced as Jennifer reluctantly shook his hand. "And you are?"

"Jennifer Pierce," she answered as she dropped his hand as quickly as possible to prevent her powers from emerging due to her overwhelming emotions of meeting the boy. Jen gestured to her sister, who was walking around the vehicle to get more involved in the conversation. "She's a teacher and my sister, Anissa Pierce."

Celia perked up at hearing their names. "Can I call you 'Jenny'?" She requested with a slight pucker of her lips. "Pretty please?"

"Only if I get to call you 'Cece'," Jennifer compromised with a teasing smile.

"That would be amazing!" Celia cheered as her smile grew even larger.

Although she found the little exchange incredibly adorable, Anissa chided, "Jen, we have to go. I have to go to the office, and you need to talk to Dad before you head to class."

"You heard my warden," Jennifer joked, "I have to go, but I'll see you two around school."

After saying their farewells, the sisters walked off with the eldest sister nudging the other about what just happened.

Meanwhile, Celia turned on her heels to face Harry, practically teeming with happiness. "She remembered both nicknames she calls me! Do you think that's a good sign?"

"Definitely," Harry agreed as he adverted his gaze to watch the retreating figure of interest. "We only have a month to make her come to her senses about who she is. We are off to a good start on reminding her that she is also our Uma."


End file.
